


Popping Cherries

by scandalous



Series: Trio Dynamics [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, M/M, Religion Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Character, Trans Robert Chase, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase pretends to be a Catholic virgin all over again— House likes it more than he'll let on.





	Popping Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> another installation of this series!! i havent proofread it so idk how good it is but like, just take it. 
> 
> also for 15kisses. 
> 
> enjoy!

The bed is soft, but not all that appropriate for the event they were going to pretend to be getting at. Chase is underdressed, compared to his other escapades with House, a jacket, some pants and a rosary necklace heavy on his neck.

House is also a lot more casual in his demeanor and clothing. His leather jacket Chase has stolen more than once, tight jeans and a t-shirt with the name of some band Chase doesn't recognize on it. He looks just like always, all too usual, too casual for what's the theme for today.

House pulls him into the bed, kissing him and grabbing at his clothes. He grinds on him lazily, his half-hard cock flush against his pants, rubbing up on Chase’s own.

Chase grinds back too, his movements more languid and unsure, hands in House's sides. His eyes flutter shut, his head tilts back. “God, House…”

House smiles at him, keeps grinding up on him, the bulge in his jeans up against the wetness in Chase’s cunt.

“You're stunning,” he tells him. He keeps his hands on Chase, helping him undress, soft sounds of excitement getting out of his mouth from time to time.

As soon as Chase is mostly undressed, House notices the rosary setting against his collar bones, the cross and the pearly beads making it stay put together.

House makes a show of taking it off, kissing the space in between Chase's collar bones where it was settled.

“You don't need all that anymore,” House says with a smug grin on his face, kissing him again. Chase scowls but doesn't protest.

House starts trailing kisses down his body, from his shoulder down his chest to his stomach. He kisses his hip, the inside of his thigh before fiddling with the hair surrounding Chase's cunt.

House hums as he rubs circles around Chase's t-dick, pressing against it curiously. Chase gasps and moans, hips bucking up.

“I didn't expect a pretty thing like you to be a virgin still,” House starts, spreading Chase's legs further apart, teasing his cunt with his fingers. “The Catholic guilt really does go that far, huh?”

Chase whimpers, hips bucking up into the air. “House, please…”

“You're losing your virginity with your ex-boss, too,” he tuts, his lips curling into an easy grin. “That's all too whorish for someone who's never gotten fucked.”

Chase whines at that, tipping his head back and letting House press kisses to his neck. After a few seconds, House pushes a finger into him, groaning a little atoo, starting to stretch him open.

“So tight,” House says, kissing him on the lips. “I can't wait to have my cock in you. I'm sure it's a real treat to fuck a pretty Catholic virgin.” He presses another kiss down his neck to his collar. “I'm sure you can beg for forgiveness while you're coming, can't you?”

Chase's face reddens and he draws in a breath, moaning when House pushes a second finger in. He closes his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I will.”

House scoffs. “Of course you will.” He keeps the pace of his fingers slow, teasing, curling inside him from time to time, looking for his g-spot.

When he hits it, Chase cries out in surprise.

“Aww,” House coos, mocking, as he presses a kiss to Chase's face before. “No one's ever reached that spot for you, pretty boy? Not even yourself?”

“N-no,” Chase pants, pupils blown wide.

“That's a shame,” he replies, pushing a third finger in, making a show of stretching Chase out, scissoring his fingers. “You'll know just how good it feels to get fucked, sweetheart. And then you'll be just what you've always wanted to be.”

Chase raises a brow. “I don't know what you mean—”

“A cockslut, sweetheart.” Chase makes a noise and he shushes him, kissing him all too gently. “Trust me, you'll know exactly what I mean when I'm inside you. Which I should get to anyways, no?”

Chase draws in a shuddering breath. “Yeah.”

“Good boy.”

House makes quick work of undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, barely enough for his length to get out. He strokes himself to full hardness, a soft moan leaving his mouth.

He looks down at Chase and presses a kiss to his neck. “Color?”

He sighs, goosebumps forming along the small of his back. “Green.”

“Good.”

House sinks into him, gaining a broken moan from him, hands grabbing at House's shirt.

House groans, eyes shut tight as he pushes deeper in, until he's got Chase's legs wrapped around his waist, his balls flush against his cunt.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he grumbles, starting to fuck into him with slow, harsh movements, nails digging into Chase's hips.

Chase makes undignified noises as House fucks him, kissing him from time to time. His eyes flutter shut and he lets him pound into him, his thrusts slowly gaining speed.

“H-House,” he breathes, “Slow down a little…”

House kisses the skin beneath his ear, still fucking into him fast. “No,” he says, “I know you like it like this. You're just trying to keep your perfect Catholic boy image, aren't you?” He punctuates this with a harsh thrust, hitting Chase's g-spot.

Chase cries out in pleasure, hips bucking up and his head tilting back, soft moans leaving his mouth.

House laughs at him a little, still fucking him hard, “You're a Catholic whore, Chase. Better start beggin’ for forgiveness.”

Chase pants and moans before House reaches for his dick, rubbing at it intently. He howls, thrashing and squirming, whimpering brokenly.

“House,” he breathes, “House, p-please…”

“Tell me just how not sorry you are for sinning, pretty boy.” He presses his thumb against his dick; Chase moans louder. “And maybe then I'll let you cum.”

“I-I'm not sorry for sinning,” he pants. “I don't— don't care about marrying, I want cock, f-fuck, House…”

“Good boy.” House chuckles and rubs his dick just right. “My perfect Catholic slut. Come.”

And Chase does, moaning brokenly, twitching around House's cock, breathing hard. His head swims as he tries to catch his breath, his tongue lolling out a little.

“So good for me.”

House pulls out and starts jerking himself off. “You want it on your mouth, dirty boy? You can worry about learning to suck me off later. You need to get used to the taste of come.”

Chase pants and straightens up a little. “Yes House,” he breathes. “Please…”

House chuckles at him, rolling his eyes. “You really are too much of a whore.” He jerks himself off and comes on his tongue, cock heavy against it.

Chase swallows, still dazed, and House pulls him into a deep kiss before helping him up and letting him lean on him.

“Let's get you a bath, yeah?” House asks.

Chase yawns. “It wasn't that rough of a scene.”

“It was unusually not-rough of a scene,” House points out. “And you still need a bath. C'mon.”

He blinks a little and yawns more but eventually follows House's lead to the bath, sitting on the counter as he sets the bath up with warm water and some bubbles.

Chase stands up and sinks on the water, relaxing. House climbs up right behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I liked the whole incorporation of Catholicism,” Chase says, leaning into House's chest.

House laughs and rolls his eyes, starting to wash him. “Of course you did.”

He chuckles. “Shut up, you enjoyed it too.”

House keeps washing him, the sponge against Chase's arms. “Shut up.”

He rolls his eyes. “No.”

He likes being there, in House's arms, getting to be washed and have scenes with him like this.

 


End file.
